1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medical sensing and treatment devices, specifically to an endoscopic system and method that is adaptable for therapeutic applications as well as sensor/diagnostic operation and is capable of obtaining 3-dimensional human vision simulated imaging with real dynamic convergence, not virtual convergence. Applications may include use in any space with a limited-access opening, including but not limited to, intra-abdominal cavities, intra-thoracic cavities, and intra-cranial cavities. Non-medical applications are contemplated as well, including but not limited to search/rescue, scientific research, and investigative applications. The present invention endoscopic system comprises a main tubular shaft extending between two movable probe arms and a gearbox, and the hollow interior of the main tubular shaft provides the main pathway for the belts, electrical wiring, and cables needed to transfer power, sensor information, mechanical movement, and other information between the gearbox and the cameras, lights, positioning sensors, and diagnostic/sensor probes that are predominantly mounted on the distal ends of the two moveable probe arms. The probe arms can be moved toward and away from one another using a rotatable control on the gearbox that mechanically communicates with a two-rod control assembly positioned within the distal end of the main tubular shaft. Some of the movement-transmitting belts and gears in the present invention endoscopic system are also located within a moving cylindrical sheath that is positioned for movement back and forth on the main tubular shaft. The probe gear movement that increases or decreases convergence of the diagnostic/sensor probes at a majority of probe arm positions relates to movement of the moving cylindrical sheath, as further explained below. Movement of the main tubular shaft in any cavity toward or away from the target visual object causes linear movement of the moving cylindrical sheath (and the adjustment ring generally in fixed association with the moving cylindrical sheath) back and forth on the main tubular shaft to be transmitted into the gearbox where it is reduced in an appropriate ratio and then transmitted to the diagnostic/sensor probe gears (at the proximal ends of the cameras and other diagnostic/sensor probes), causing them to each turn on their axis and increase or decrease convergence of cameras/probes on their target object. Movement of the cameras (and other diagnostic/sensor probes requiring convergence for optimal use) independently from the moving probe arms, allows for convergence adjustment of diagnostic/sensor probe gears at a majority of probe arm positions, even when a target object close to the cameras is viewed. The proximal ends of the two probe arms are mounted for rotation on the same hinge at the distal tip of a main tubular shaft. Thus, probe arms are able to turn freely on the same axis from side-to-side within a 180 degree angle range of movement between a fully closed position (where they are located adjacent to one another) and a fully opened position (where they are approximately 180-degrees apart). Two or more diagnostic/sensor probes may be used at one time, and when this occurs at least two will be the same kind, with each same kind probe mounted onto a different probe arm. Diagnostic/sensor probes can include, but are not limited to, cameras, ultrasound devices, and other imaging probes. Further, convergence of diagnostic/sensor probes on a target object can be achieved via semi-automated means, or via a fully automated means using a plurality of belts and gears in addition to one size-adjustable gear. Semi-automated convergence is achieved using a pre-selected set of multiple gears having a predetermined ratio of convergence. In contrast, when high level of precision in convergence is needed in diagnostic, therapeutic, or other applications, a fully automated configuration is used where a computer continuously monitors positioning information from sensors, and then calculates any change needed in the ratio of convergence. If a change in the ratio of convergence for optimal viewing is needed, the computer will activate a motor and an electromagnet that work in concert to cause the size-adjustable gear to open or close accordingly so that an optimal ratio of convergence is continually provided. Provisions for automated convergence include the use of a computer, sensing means adapted to determine a target's distance from the distal end of the main tubular shaft, and additional sensing means adapted to provide information about probe arm positioning and the maximum arc of convergence for diagnostic/sensor probe gears relative to the target object so that the arc through which the diagnostic/sensor probes must move to achieve full range of convergence can be revealed. Although not limited thereto, an operator of the present invention may view the images produced by its cameras or other diagnostic/sensor probes via a 3-dimensional display device, for example a head mount, wherein each of the operator's eyes is sent the images from the camera and/or other diagnostic/sensor probe mounted on a different probe arm that corresponds to this eye (meaning left camera images are transmitted to the left eye and right camera images are transmitted to the right eye).
2. Description of the Related Art
Most prior art endoscopes employ a single camera or optic system that does not offer 3-dimensional imaging. Multiple lenses, prisms, fiber-optic fibers, and/or mirrors are typically used to achieve a variable focal state. The few endoscopes that do employ two or more optic systems typically have them positioned at short spaced-apart distances from one another, which offer their users limited depth perception at best. No endoscopes having multiple optic systems are currently known to provide dynamic convergence of their optic systems. Other 3-dimensional imaging devices that provide convergence do so in the form of virtual images created for operator viewing. Although virtual images are adequate in some applications, the greater clarity and precision of human vision simulated imaging is far superior to virtual image compilation, and desired. No other endoscopic system and method adaptable for therapeutic applications and/or sensor/diagnostic operation is known that functions in the same manner to provide real dynamic convergence, has the same flexibility in spaced-apart probe distance adjustment that facilitates probe use in a larger variety of applications and in different types of cavities or space while simultaneously giving its operator superior depth perception, or provides all of the other advantages of the present invention.